Hetalia 13
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: What would happen if some of the Nations of the world switched with the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13? Complete chaos.
1. Meet the Nations, Part 1

**Author's Note: Here is the long awaited Hetalia 13 fic! *cricket noises* erm..moving on! Basically some of the nations, as well as the captains and some of the vice captains, trade places for a few days, and this is the result. XD This fic will include multiple chapters & multiple pairings and will be updated on an irregular basis along with 'Bleached Hetalia'. These two fics will be my main focus over the holidays along with some Mayuri & KuuKuri oneshots so expect some updates! :'D**

**Some important notes: Both human and country names will be used as well as switching between the terms 'division' and 'squad'.**

**Disclaimers:**

**Also this fic is loosely based on a fic called 'Organization 13', where the organization 13 become captains. The rest, however, is my own creation. IF YOU ARE THE AUTHOR OF THE 'ORGANIZATION 13 FIC MENTIONED HERE, COULD YOU LET ME KNOW SO I CAN CREDIT YOU PROPERLY? --- *part of her disclaimer here***

**I do not own Mexico, the Hetalia OC here. She belongs to Pmpatg-chan.**

**I also do not own Bleach, Hetalia or any of thier characters, places, etc. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TITE KUBO & ****Hidekaz Himaruya RESPECTIVELY!**

**Rating: T+**

**Warnings: Language, Violence, adult situations, Francis, Mayuri, Russia, do I need to continue? XD!**

**..now that that's done, Thanks goes out to my lovely beta; South-Yorkshire-nee-chan *love you :'D* and to the guys at the Hetalia Gakuen RP group in which some references & pairings will make there way here ne? ;D**

**..That seems to be everything though this note will be updated if I can think of anything else to put in here.. other than that... ON WITH THE FIC! *shunpo's away***

* * *

It was a normal day in the Soul Society; the citizens went about their daily lives in the Rukongai while the shinigami in the Seireitei went about theirs. All was mostly calm and peaceful, but not for long. For within the depths of the Seireitei, the most powerful shinigami gathered for the biweekly captain and lieutenant meeting. Now to the untrained eye, this was not unusual. But if you looked closely, you'd realize that these captains and lieutenants were not normal (granted that the previous captain's and lieutenants were abnormal as well but I digress). What was abnormal about them you ask? Why explain when you can see for yourselves! With that being said we head off to the first division where the Soul Society's best warriors were gathered, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"This is boring!" A voice whined as an irritated voice spoke up.

"Well do something that's not boring you bloody git!" A man with short blond hair and abnormally hairy eyebrows, snapped, obviously irritated with the man not too far from him who was still whining.

"But there's nothing to do! And you're all the way over there!" The other man whined, despite grinning at the last sentence which caused the shorter male to flush violently.

"Bloody git!" the shorter man retorted, face still flushed from embarrassment.

"But you know you like it Iggy!" The taller man replied as he winked at the shorter male. The taller male also had short blond hair, but with a cowlick off to the right side of his head. He was the captain of the fifth division, Alfred F. Jones. He was now grinning idiotically at the shorter blond haired male not too far from him, who happened to be the captain of the second division, Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur scowled in reply, face turning a deeper shade of red as a third person joined the conversation.

"He's right L'Angleterre." A silky voice added, this one belonging to a man with long, wavy golden hair, who was currently twirling a rose that he seemingly pulled out of nowhere. He was the captain of the eighth division, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Keep quiet you bloody frog!" The British man snapped as Francis laughed.

"But we all know it's true from what we heard last night!" He said smirking at the now seething and highly mortified second division captain standing two places from him.

"Here we go again" A voice sighed in irritation as an extremely burnt scone was sent flying at Francis, who ducked so that the scone smacked into the head of a black haired man, who in turn glared at Arthur.

"Was that really necessary Kirkland?" The man replied, now irritated not only by the offending pastry but also the woman standing next to him, who was squealing and taking a variety of pictures.

"Sorry Austria." Arthur replied as the tenth division captain turned away from him, "It was meant for that bloody frog!"

"I am wounded mon cher!" Francis replied in a tone of mock hurt as Arthur growled at him.

"Will they ever stop?" The voice from earlier asked as a short, brown haired boy turned towards the voice which belonged to a tall, blond haired male.

"Ve, what's wrong Doitsu?" Feliciano Vargas, the lieutenant of the eleventh division asked as the other male sighed.

"Nothing Italy." Ludwig replied, looking down at his lieutenant who was now eating a small bowl of pasta. Wherever the boy got it from he would never know.

"Dammit Feliciano! What have I told you about hanging around that potato bastard?!" An angry voice spoke as Italy turned to where his brother was standing, a pissed off expression on his face.

"But Nii-chan, Doitsu's my friend!" Italy whined as Romano glared at him.

"I don't care! You shouldn't be around him!" Romano retorted as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Now Lovi, there's nothing wrong with having friends!~" Spain cooed, pulling the boy closer to him.

"Chigi! Get off me you tomato bastard!" Romano shouted, trying to get out of his captain's grasp.

"But Lovi! You're so cute when you're flustered!" The thirteenth division captain replied as the shorter male tried to free himself.

"Like so totally not awesome." Poland, the captain of the third division spoke as yet another voice cut in.

"That's because they're not as awesome as me!" The captain of the seventh division replied as Germany face palmed at his brother's antics. "Well it's the truth!" Prussia said after seeing his younger brother's reaction.

"Pay no attention to him Feliks. He's just being Gilbo." Hungary replied from her spot next to Austria, sending Feliks a kind smile.

"Thank you Eliza." Feliks replied, returning the smile and ignoring Prussia's indignant look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" He shot at the Hungarian woman who scowled at him in response.

"It means you're not that awesome." A female voice quipped from next to Gilbert, who turned to glare at the girl next to him.

"Watch it Mexico!" Gilbert snapped at her, not happy that his awesomness was being constantly insulted.

"Just try something, I dare you!" Maria shot back, getting fed up with captain and his stupidity.

Japan sighed as he watched yet another fight break out. 'This is no different from the world conference meetings.' He mused silently as a disturbing aura filled the room, causing Lithuania to shiver in his place next to Poland.

"Vhat's wrong Liet-kun?" A voice replied as a large figure wearing a thick scarf and a bizarre hat that had two ends pointing off to the right, appeared next to the now shaking Baltic state.

"I..Ivan!" Liet squeaked in reply as the twelfth division captain moved closer, carrying what suspiciously looked like a bloody pipe behind his back. "Everythings alright! There's nothing wrong!"

"That's good da." Ivan replied, moving closer, "I don't vant anything happening to my Liet-kun!~" Feliks then intervened.

"Like, hold it right there Ivan." He spoke, stepping in between Ivan and Liet, who hid behind Feliks. "I told you that you are not allowed near him."

"I only Vanted to see him da." Ivan replied as the aura around him darkened more but Poland stood his ground.

Ukraine, the captain of the fourth division watched her brother nervously as the chaos around her escalated and more scones were sent flying. After a few more minutes of this a loud gunshot could be heard. Everyone froze in place as they looked to the front of the room where the Sou Taicho sat, legs hanging over one of the arms of the chair he currently sat in, holding a fairly large rifle. Vash glared at his fellow captains and subordinates while Liechtenstein stood next to him, head cast downwards.

"What the hell has gotten into you people?!" He exploded as the nations now-turned-captains flinched. "I TRY to put on a civilized meeting and you just HAD to screw it up!" All of the captains and lieutenants remained silent. Hungary put away her camera as Austria, Japan and Germany stood at attention, with Italy cowering next to Ludwig, the pasta long forgotten.

"England! Let go of France!" Vash barked as Arthur released his grip on the Frenchman's throat, who got in a quick grope before moving back to his spot. "Same goes for you Spain! And stop groping people France!" Antonio reluctantly let his lieutenant go, who moved away from the Spaniard, glaring as he went while Francis merely replied with an innocent look as Arthur glared daggers at him.

"America! Prussia! No more instigating fights! And get back to your place Russia!" Vash commanded as the nations grumbled in response while Maria smirked at seeing her captain get told off.

"I vill see you again Liet-kun." Ivan said in a low voice as he took his spot next to Austria.

"Now that everything's in order, lets continue with the meeting shall we?" Vash spoke as the other nations murmured their consent.

"I know that you don't want to be here, but we have a lot to go over before you meet your divisions. But before we do that, I would like to introduce the new captain of the ninth division. You may enter!" Vash called out as the doors to the meeting room opened slowly. A man with wavy blond hair that curled slightly in the front, wearing the shinigami uniform with a white haori billowing behind him, entered the room. As he entered, many of the nations turned to him in confusion, wondering who this guy was. Their thoughts were then spoken as a soft "who?" echoed through the room. The man blinked and looked down to the polar bear in his arms.

He sighed slightly before replying, "I'm Canada eh."

* * *

**A/N: There ends chapter 1! Just in case you're not sure who's who, here's a list of the nations new titles:**

**Squad 1: Captain -Switzerland (Vash), Lieutenant- Liechtenstein**

**Squad 2: Captain- England (Arthur Kirkland)**

**Squad 3: Captain- Poland (Feliks), Lieutenant- Lithuania (Toris, Liet)**

**Squad 4: Captain- Ukraine**

**Squad 5: Captain- America (Alfred F. Jones)**

**Squad 6: Captain- Japan (Kiku)**

**Squad 7: Captain- Prussia (Gilbert), Lieutenant- Mexico (Maria)**

**Squad 8: Captain- France (Francis Bonnefoy)**

**Squad 9: Captain- Canada (Matthew Williams)**

**Squad 10: Captain- Austria, Lieutenant - Hungary (Eliza)**

**Squad 11: Captain- Germany (Ludwig), Lieutenant- (Feliciano)**

**Squad 12: Captain- Russia (Ivan)**

**Squad 13: Captain- Spain (Antonio), Lieutenant- Romano (Lovi, S. Italy)**

**And now a preview of Chapter two: In which the nations meet their squads and the seireitei wonders what the hell just happened. Chaos ensues.**

**If you liked the chapter or if you didnt or if you have any tips on how to improve it, just send a review!**

**Than you for reading!** ***Bows***


	2. Meet the nations, Part 2

**Author's note:Here's the long awaited chapter two! I finally got my muse back for this fic and will be continuing it! The omake's, however, will be done at random due to time constraints and my full university course load. None the less, this fic will continue and I'll put all my efforts into this! **

**Now for some very important info: this chapter is basically the conclusion of the first chapter and sets the stage for the next few chapters. I'm taking a slightly different course with this fic than when I first started it along with including some suggestions by you awesome reviewers 8D *loves you muches* I'm going to have a few shorter chapters and try to cut down on the mass amount of characters appearing at one time; the exceptions being the captain and world meetings. Apart from that, the next few chapters will be split up since there are so many divisions to cover as well as nations. Chapter three will have divisions 2-7 (division one is in question since it's never really shown in Bleach), chapter four will have the remaining divisions while the next few chapters will focus on the world of the living. Hopefully this format'll work out well... _.**

**One other note!: I will be using a mix of country and human names as well as some nicknames for the various Hetalia characters so expect to see a mix of both! The nicknames are as follows:**

**Eliza- Elizabeta**

**Birdie- Canada**

**Al - Alfred**

**West - Germany**

**Liet - Lithuania**

**More nicknames'll be added when they appear!~ the translations'll be in the author's note at the end of the fic. Thank you guys for wating this long and I hope this chapter does this fic some form of justice or may Prussia have my vital regions forevermore. _'**

**Also; a quick thanks goes out to mah lovely Beta, South Yorkie-nee chan!~ Love you muches!~ :'D**

**And another quick thank you to Pmptag (Alba-chan) For letting me use her OC, Mexico (Maria). :D**

**And a special thank you to my reviewers for reading and replying to this fic as well as all those who fave'd and alerted! I can't thank you all enough and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations! :'D**

**Now to the fic info!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Hetalia nor Bleach! Both belong to Hidekez Himaruya and Tite Kubo respectively! I own nothing except this crossover idea! .. If any..! =A=**

**Chapter Title: Meet the Nations, part 2**

**Rating: T+**

**Pairings so far: Pruss/Can/Mexico, US/UK, Spain/Romano, Germany/Italy, slight/one sided Fr/UK and possibly more~ Seriously, this is going to be one long ass list _**

**Warnings: Language, slight adult situations, France, Overprotective!Alfred, ... need I say more?**

**NOW ONTO THE FIC!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm Canada, eh."

The new captain was met with a long silence as most of the nations-now-turned-captains tried to figure out who the newcomer was.

That was until Prussia decided to break the silence.

"Birdie!" Gilbert called out as he ran towards the blond, practically tackling and squishing the other in a bear hug as the other nations looked on in confusion. Who was he again?

"G-Gil...you're squishing me..." Matthew wheezed as Gilbert blinked, looking down to the smaller who was slowly losing air.

"Yeah, get off him you idiot!" Maria snapped at her captain as he shot her a glare over her shoulder.

"I'll get off of him when I want to! I'm trying to make him more awesome by my awesome presence!" Gilbert declared as Ludwig rubbed his temples in irritation.

"Just get back to your spot, bruder." Ludwig replied calmly, his annoyance evident in the tone of his voice.

"Ah lighten up, West!" Gilbert replied, waving Ludwig's reply off as Matthew was suddenly pulled from him.

"Mon petite Matthieu!~" Francis cooed, immediately hugging the other while placing a kiss on his cheek. "It has been too long, non?~" He asked, sliding his hands to some of the smallers _sensitive_ areas when he was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

"Let go before you molest him, bloody frog!" Arthur growled in irritation as Alfred strolled over, pulling Matthew away a bit too forcefully.

"All of you back off! He's my little brother!" Alfred demanded, glaring fiercely at the group in front of him as Ivan made his way over.

"Comrad Matevy!~ It is good to see you, da?" Ivan asked as he got a bit too close to the Canadian for Alfred's liking, ignoring the heated glare that he was getting from said American.

"Ah Ivan...! Yes it is good to s-see you," Matthew replied in his usual quiet whisper, a bit unnerved by the aura he was giving off as well as the pipe hidden underneath his haori.

"Become one with me, da?" Ivan asked, giving the other an unnerving smile as Alfred, once again, pulled the Canadian away from the group.

"Back off, commie bastard! Mattie's not going with you, 'cause he's with the hero!" Alfred proclaimed as Gilbert snorted.

"As if, I'm way more awesome than you," he retorted as Alfred glared back, the latter about to respond when another gunshot rang though the room.

"ENOUGH!" Vash shouted as everyone fell silent, "get back to your places this instant!"

With a few grumbles, notably from Alfred and Gilbert, the captains returned to their places as Vash made to speak again.

"Now if we can continue; all of you, after this meeting, are going to meet your squads and lieutenants for those who don't already have one. At the end of the week, we will meet again and you all are to give a detailed report on your squad's progress, the status of your squad members, along with anything you may have learned. We must keep things running smoothly while your replacements handle things in the world of the living. If you fail to meet these conditions, punishments will be severe. Do I make myself clear?" Vash asked as he glared around the room, eyes focusing on Francis' raised hand.

"Yes, Bonnefoy?" Vash asked as the Frenchman grinned lightly.

"What would these, 'punishments', be that you are speaking of?~" Francis asked, his grin turning perverse as Vash glared down at him.

"Trust me; it would be nothing that you would enjoy." He quipped as several sniggers went about the room.

"Oh I don't know about that, he's a pretty kinky bastard," Gilbert replied, getting a few laughs from the group, notably Antonio.

"And how, mi amigo, would you know that?~" The Spaniard asked teasingly as Gilbert snorted.

"Everyone knows what he's like," he replied as Francis grinned at the Prussian.

"You would know from the night before, mon cher~"

"Please, you only wish you could be that awesome."

Vash sighed irritably as he, once again, brought some level of order back to the meeting.

"Moving on! Now that you all got your orders, the meeting shall be dismissed. We will meet back here at the end of the week. And do NOT screw anything up!" Vash ordered as several of the captains made their way from the meeting room; Italy cling to Germany looking for more pasta; Romano trying to flee from Antonio who was hot on his heels; Ivan, once again, going after Liet with Feliks threatening Ivan with Warsaw; Francis and Arthur bickering with Alfred lingering behind to meet up with his brother and Ukraine following after Kiku as he left to catch up to Elizabeta and Roderich, the former squealing as she snapped a variety of pictures on her way out. Matthew waited for the others to leave before making his exit, when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're not leaving without the awesome me, are you?" Gilbert asked with a grin, pulling the Canadian closer as Maria and Alfred glared daggers at the Prussian's back.

"I would never dream of doing that," Matthew replied sarcastically, grinning as the other pouted.

"So mean Birdie!"

"Awe, but I thought your 'awesomeness' could handle it.~" Matthew teased as Gilbert smirked, the latter ruffling the Canadian's hair.

"I know it can, but can you?~" He replied, his face leaning quite close to Matthews, causing the smaller to blush.

"G-Gil..?" He stuttered as the other moved even closer, blinking when the Prussian was forcibly pulled away by a rather pissed off American.

"Stay away from my brother," Alfred growled as Gilbert gave the other a filthy glare.

"He's not your property so he can be with whomever he wants," Gilbert sneered as Alfred eyes narrowed into slits, "besides, he wasn't complaining was he?"

"Why you-"Alfred started before a hand grabbed onto his arms.

"Enough, Alfred, just leave him alone. I know you want to look out for me but I can handle things myself!" Matthew huffed, fixing his brother with a stern glare, rarely seen by anybody except for his brother and father figures.

"But Mattie..! He was about to invade your vital regions!" Alfred protested as Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Alfred." The other replied in a warning tone, causing Alfred to let go of Gilbert with a huff.

"Fine, I'll leave him be; but if he hurts you in anyway-"he turned to give the Prussian a hard glare, "he'll be answering to me." With that, Alfred left, leaving a rather irritated and worried Canadian, annoyed Prussian and a ticked off Mexican in the room, all three not knowing that the Head Captain was watching them from afar.

Matthew turned to Gilbert, "I'm sorry for Al, he can get a bit worked up about these things but he means well."

"I know, but he is rather annoying." Gilbert replied as Matthew let out a small sigh.

"He can be at times...but could you...both get along..?" Matthew asked, looking at the other pleadingly as Gilbert felt a small flush creep onto his cheeks. How could he say no to that look? It was too damn cute!

"Alright, as long as he doesn't annoy me," Gilbert warned as Matthew smiled at him.

"Thank you Gil. Now should we get going...? We're supposed to meet our squads..." Matthew reminded him before turning to Maria with a smile.

"Are you going to come with us?" He asked as Maria hurried over, feeling a bit nervous once she joined the two.

"Sorry, just wanted to wait for you two to finish talking," Maria replied, blushing lightly as Matthew smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright~ let's get going~" Matthew then pulled Gilbert and Maria at the door as Vash watched the last of the captains leave.

"Um...Brother..? Are you sure this whole thing was a good idea..? What if something happened?" Liechtenstein asked, looking up to her brother worriedly.

"Now that I think about it; I'm not all that sure. Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong, or that the Soul Society can remain in one piece." Vash replied as he stood from the Head Captain's chair. "Let's go meet our squad." Liechtenstein nodded as she followed her brother out of the room, unable to shake the feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

* * *

**Next chapter! When Soul Society met the world. God help us all.**

**A/N: And there's chapter two! More randomness, love triangles and just plain crack to come so stay tuned! If you liked it, hated it, or want to give some concrit, just leave a review! Thank you for reading! *bows***

**Now for translations:**

**Bruder- brother**

**Mon petite - my little**

**Mi amigo - my friend**


End file.
